Operation: GURL-TALK
by Window Into A Writer's World
Summary: Numbuh 261 and Numbuh 86 have a talk. Both have something to learn. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Numbuh 261 and Numbuh 86 have a talk. Both have something to learn.

** "Operation: G.U.R.L.-T.A.L.K."**

**G**irly

**U**nique

**R**esponse

**L**earning

**T**urning

**A**gent

**L**ab-coat

**K**ool

The Moonbase was quite today. It was a playground day, it was a new thing they were doing on Saturdays on the Moonbase to help with stress. Everyone was on call, but it had been quite since the whole incident with Sector P. However, there were still a few operatives in the base for security. Or in Numbuh 261 and Numbuh 88's case they were still under grounding to the Moonbase. Numbuh 88 loved the Frisbee deck and basketball court, which meant he was barely around. Numbuh 261 doesn't mind, she spent her time with van.

Blaring kid's music from the repair lab made Numbuh 86's hair stand on end as she walked through the hallway. She covered her ears fighting the sound waves to get into the room. She slammed her fist against the off button on the radio.

"WHUT'S WRUNG WITH YA! TRYING TO MAKE US GO DEAF!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I SAID WHUT'S WRUNG WITH YA! TRYING TO MAKE US GO DEAF!"

Numbuh 261 started to laugh. Numbuh 86's face got red. Numbuh 261 was so insufferable. She couldn't wait for her to back to Sector P.

"You act like a boy."

"So whut? I can act however I want."

"You give gurls a bad name."

"Is that so?"

"YUS!"

"Then we have different definition of a girl."

Numbuh 86's mouth open but she couldn't find a response to that. It was a statement of fact. There was no way to turn it around.

"Well, Fanny, I remember a time you liked boys. You once were a girly-girl nurse that used to be rather shy," said Numbuh 261.

"DON'T CALL ME FANNY!"

"Why yell? You don't intimidate me," said Numbuh 261 pulling out a pen out of her lab coat pocket and writing on a clipboard.

"I don't get you. You used to hate boys," said Numbuh 86.

"Fanny, you can fool yourself all you want. But you are still living with the mean words of one boy dictating your life," said Numbuh 261.

"Who are you to tell me how I am living my life," growled Numbuh 86.

"If it wasn't true why are you so defensive," said Numbuh 261.

"You are sticking your nose into my business and I don't want it there," said Numbuh 86.

"You know it won't work. I will keep trying until you talk to me," said Numbuh 261.

"YUR SO ANNOYING!" said Numbuh 86 turning around to leave.

"If you change your mind about me stop by my room tonight. A few operatives and I are having a movie night," said Numbuh 261.

Numbuh 86's eye got wide. She stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. Numbuh 261 put on goggles and gloves. She grabbed her experimental paint gun that had to be named. She loaded all of the primary colors into the gun. Then she let it rip onto the van masking that it had ever belonged to the teens.

_Numbuh 261's Dormitory_

As Fanny went to knock on the metal door she could hear giggling inside. She hesitated for a second but then knocked. Inside Numbuh 261 was letting Numbuh 5 braid her hair. Numbuh 3 was lining up the rainbow monkeys

"Yay, more friends!" said Numbuh 3.

"Who is it?" asked Numbuh 261.

"Numbuh 86," said Fanny.

"Come on in," said Numbuh 261.

Fanny shifted awkwardly as she closed the door behind her. She had brought pajamas with her but she certain wasn't going to walk around the Moonbase in Rainbow Monkey pajamas. She saw that everyone was in Rainbow Money pajamas, even Numbuh 261, the girl who would never be caught dead in anything girly.

"The bathroom is right there," said Numbuh 261.

Fanny went into the bathroom to change. She took extra-long unsure of what she was going to do with the other girls. It was different when she had her party. She was the one calling the shots.

"Why did you invite her?" whispered Numbuh 5.

"Come on Abby, she isn't that bad," whispered Numbuh 261.

"I know you, Aisha, you have a plan," whispered Abby emphasizing Aisha.

"Maybe so," said Aisha.

"I'll get the popcorn!" said Numbuh 3.

"Yo, Fanny, hurry up we're going to start the movie," said Aisha.

"Are you crazzzy?" said Numbuh 3.

"We don't need to call each other by our numbuhs in private, Kuki," said Aisha.

"Will you stop callin' me dat," said Fanny coming out of the bathroom.

Everyone hovered around the popcorn bowl as Aisha put in the newest Rainbow Monkey movie into the TV. Between the end of part one and the start of part two of the movie they had a pillow fight. They stopped at a drawl when part two came on. Kuku was the first one to fall asleep. Abby pretended to sleep knowing that her friend had a plan.

"Fanny, gurls are cool and all but so are boys. You can play rough all you want with boys and boys can take a few knocks in the guy without whining about you being mean. Danny and I are always arguing and calling each other names, but we can go for a good game of basketball and playing video games," said Aisha.

"What change your mind?" asked Fanny.

"Another boy leader that saved me from turning like those delightful dorks. I guess I realized how silly it was. I don't know, it just sorta happened," said Aisha.

"I still don't see what good stoopid boys are," said Fanny.

"But you don't even give them a try," said Aisha.

Fanny rolled over and refused to say anything more. Aisha sighed. She wished her friend wasn't so stubborn, but some things never change.

"Maybe you'll wake up and see there are plenty of boys who would be nice to you if you were nice to them. It's never too late," said Aisha "I know of one boy that likes you."

Fanny rolled back over. Aisha had curled up with her Rainbow Money and closed her eyes. Fanny sat up and looked over to see Aisha had her eyes closed. She wondered what Aisha had been talking about. Why would anyone like her?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. This was just a cute little story I wanted to write while I work on different plot ideas for the multi-chapter story and also hoping to see more people read and review my stories. It's not that hard to leave a review. But anyways they are fun to write so I'll keep writing it.


End file.
